


Belong

by CelticMuse34



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: What happens when you find the place you belong, but it's certainly unconventional.





	1. Chapter 1

It is not uncommon for strange relationships to occur. Be it the way they start, the fact that the couple are complete opposites on one another or a multitude of other reasons, strange relationships occur on a daily basis. There are people who may look at those relationships from the outside and say ‘there is absolutely no way that those relationships work or that they’ll never last’ and in some cases that may very well be true. For Nykole and her relationship scrutiny definitely reared its ugly head from the start. After all how could a woman be in love with two different men? More importantly how could those two men love her in return but also love each other? Most people were baffled by their relationship. Many were absolutely disgusted by it refusing to believe that such a pairing could exist. So many times Nykole had to hear that her relationship was unnatural and immoral and it would ultimately end in failure. Given the constant criticism from people on the outside and the fact that Nykole’s once quiet life was now being lived everyday in the public eye definitely made things hard to begin with. See Nykole is in a relationship with two of the top superstars in the WWE, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Though their lives were under constant public scrutiny and even made air as part of a storyline for the WWE, both Dean and Roman were determined to keep life as normal as humanly possible for Nykole. Keeping her run-ins with the paparazzi and crazed fans to a minimum the due were fiercely protective of her and made sure she knew how unconditionally they loved her on a daily basis. Though Nykole was just as protective of them and loved them as much as they did her, she was always confident in their relationship. There were many nights in the beginning and as their relationship progressed further that Nykole questioned herself, her love for them, their love for her, their love for each other and if their love was real would it survive or was it just lust that would crash and burn and leave her feeling like a fool. Yup outside criticism made her question everything she knew but then there were moments in her life that broke down the walls those questions had begun erecting and ultimately made her stronger. Something had definitely worked for them in the long run though because they were still going strong as a married trio and honestly Nykole is the happiest she’s ever been. Of course on the outside there are still those who don’t believe in their relationship or even acknowledge they have a marriage. Though they have legal and binding documentation to prove otherwise. But I think maybe we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. After all why would anyone want to skip to the end and find out what happens when the journey there is where all the fun is. So pull up a seat and make yourselves at home. This is the story of Nykole Elise Ambrose-Reigns and the craziness that lead her to the place that she belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the backstage area of the arena Nykole got acclimated with her surroundings. She was thrilled and slightly nervous to start her new job tonight. You see she had just landed a job as a ringside photographer for the WWE and tonight was her first night on the job and she couldn’t wait to get out there. However, at the same time she was slightly nervous to be working up close and personal with the very people she had been watching on tv since she was a little girl. Shoving her nerves back down Nykole continued her walk through the venue. The best thing about the job besides getting up close with the wrestlers at ringside was the casual dress code she was allowed. Being she would sometimes be sitting amongst the fans it would help her blend in as just another fan and would allow her to get more candid shots that most photographers may not always catch during the matches. Tonight’s outfit was certainly one of Nykole’s favorites. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, her black converse and a customized black tshirt with the pictures of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns face to face similar to the former shirts the USOs use to wear. Turning a corner to head back to her office to retrieve her camera Nykole ran smack into a solid mass. The force from the collision was enough to knock her on her butt. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going little girl.” An ominous voice told her, so she looked up trying to put a face with that voice and what she saw both shocked and scared her. She was looking up at Braun Strowman and he didn’t look pleased at all. Scrambling backwards on the floor she collided with a pair of legs. Giving a small, surprised squeak Nykole quickly shuffled sideways closer to the wall. Before she could do anything else another pair of legs joined the party. Glancing up from her spot on the floor, Nykole’s eyes grew wide. It was a good thing she was already sitting down because the sight before her was enough to knock her to her knees. There she sat staring up into the faces of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and boy did they look pissed. “Well, well, well what do we have here?” Dean asked with a look in his eyes that told Nykole he was already full immersed in the lunatic fringe character. “This doesn’t concern you Ambrose, why don’t you go ahead, take your boyfriend and get lost.” Braun growled taking a menacing step toward Dean that had Nykole cowering back further into the wall. Though Nykole knew the Superstars took on different personas at work while in character she honestly questioned if Braun was playing a character or if this was the norm for him. Seeing Nykole sinking further into the wall succeeded in pissing Roman off even more. It was bad enough Braun was on a war path with everyone in the locker rooms but to no avail. Stepping forward Roman got right in Braun’s face. “Back off Braun. I believe this would be the perfect time for you to walk away.” Roman said not backing down from his confrontation at all. “Did I ask you Reigns? The way I see it, this is none of your business either.” Braun said before turning toward Nykole. To say she was terrified would be the understatement if the century, however, before Braun could make a move both Roman and Dean stepped between him and Nykole blocking any further action on Braun’s part. “I think we made ourselves clear Braun. It’s time you made your way to where ever you were headed.” Dean said crossing his arms over his chest. Knowing he was currently fighting a losing battle Braun let out a vicious growl before stomping off in the direction he had been heading before he collision. As soon as Braun was out of sight Dean and Roman turned to Nykole both holding out a hand to help her up off the floor. Without hesitation she placed her hands in theirs and let them pull her to her feet. As soon as their hands touched Nykole felt an electric jolt race thru her body, a feeling she could safely say she had never experienced before, especially with two men at once. “I’m sorry you guys had to get involved. I wasn’t watching where I was going. But I greatly appreciated the help.” Nykole said with a smile. “No worries Babygirl. Just be careful back here because we might not always be around.” Roman told her, giving her that killer, panty melting grin of his. Nykole was afraid she might very well find herself back on the floor soon if he kept it up, this time however she would be in a puddle. Glancing at her watch Nykole realized the encounter with Braun had taken longer than she thought and it was nearing show time. She still had to get back to her office, grab her camera and get into position for the show. “I promise I will definitely be more careful from now on, and I hate to cut this short, but duty calls and I must run. See you around guys and thank you again.” Nykole told them as she headed off in the direction of her office. She didn’t get very far before Dean called out after her, stopping her in her tracks. “Hey Darlin’…” He said. Nykole glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Nice shirt!” He said with a smirk and a wink before he and Roman turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Nykole stood there for a moment trying to calm the butterflies that had suddenly taken flight in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she continued on toward her office. Nykole tried her best to wrap her head around what had just transpired, it was definitely an interesting start to her first night on the job and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued to see where things would go from there.


	3. Author Note

This is just an update to let readers know this story is on hold for the moment. Sometimes life happens and stories take a backseat. However it's not the end and I will update again soon. 

x


End file.
